Is It Acceptable To Kill At A Wedding?
by JustWannaBeAnonymous
Summary: One-Shot. What is Charlie thinking during the speech time at the wedding? You wanna know? Let's ask Edward! Scenes from Breaking Dawn the Movie. Rated T for languages.


**Is It Acceptable To Kill At A Wedding?**

* * *

**I got this idea when I re-watched Breaking Dawn. I just can't help it to laugh when I watched Charlie's face. He is just adorable and funny.**

**Rated T for language. I'm new with this, and I'm little paranoid for the rating.**

**Warning: Breaking Dawn (Movie) spoiler**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The wedding was successful so far, according to Alice. It was beautiful scene. I couldn't help it to enjoy it. It was _my_ wedding after all. It was speech time. I had to sit with my parents and Bella's parents in this round table. And of course, my beautiful bride.

I couldn't help it to hear my parents and my parents-in-law's thoughts. Esme and Renee had similar thoughts about how beautiful the wedding going. Carlisle was just happy in general.

On the other hand, Charlie was bored. He thought that he was not comfortable with the surrounding.

"Excuse me. Is this on?" Emmet started his speech. "Hello?"

Charlie started to focus on the speech.

"Umm.. I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister." Emmet started to think about his speech and it was kinda funny. "Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep for these last 18 years. Cause you won't be getting anymore for a while," he said with a chuckle and a few people chuckled too. His thoughts was kinda divided to our lifestyle (as vampire) and our (my and Bella's. Emmet's not included!).. hmm.. let's say activities later.

Of course people thought only about what Bella and I would do later, including Charlie.

Charlie groaned internally. "_Why is he talking about sleeping, for goodness sake? Like I wanna know what will happen."_ Charlie's thought started to become a little violent and full of sarcasm. "_I need a drink!"_ he thought while getting his glass.

"Well Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or 'The Hair', as I call him." Jessica started her speech. And I tried very hard not to hear her thoughts, so I just focused on Charlie's.

"_What the hell is she talking about? Is she fancying Edward? That's just disturbing. I don't wanna hear her speech!"_ Charlie's thought was kinda back to being bored.

"And then suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding." She was not kidding, mind you. "Or the president of the student council."

"_What the hell? Is she saying that Bella's not good enough for Edward? She's joking, right? This Stanley girl shou__l__dn't get the chance to make speech!"_ Charlie's thought became violent again. And I had to agree with this thought. Bella was too good for me, of course.

Then, it was Charlie's time to make the speech. His thoughts were really focused on me. And it was kinda amusing.

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of Earth," he started to think about how to hunt me. It was really amusing.

"And I know how to use a gun," he continued. It was really funny, seeing the fact that I was bulletproof.

Then it was Alice's time. "Now, that you are my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion."

If I could read Bella's mind, I was sure that she got nervous listening to Alice's speech. Hell, _I_ got nervous, thinking about her shopping.

"Skirts, heels, handbags," Alice continued.

"_What the hell is Alice talking about? Is she mentioning her shopping list one by one?"_ Charlie's thought entered my mind. "_Why is she talking about it? At the wedding of all places? I __really can't understand this girl."_

Yeah, me too. I internally agreed with Charlie. Again.

Renee's time. "Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep," Renee sang.

"_Why the hell __is R__enee sing__ing__ that song? Like hell, I need to hear what my daughter will do? I'm gonna kill Renee,"_ Charlie's thought really became violent this time. _"Why is everybody talking about sleeping? I really don't need to hear this!"_

"_I'm gonna kill Edward! I change my mind. I don't wanna him near my daughter. I knew he was a nightmare since the first time he asked her out."_ To this point, he was really upset, internally. Thank God, that Bella and I were already married.

"_I should have locked her at the attic, so she wouldn't have met any boy till she's 30. Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, because I think Renee would never agree. I really should have killed Renee."_ His thought became more violent at this time. And it was kinda amusing.

"When you wake. You'll see me," Renee continued to sing.

And then, Esme's time. "I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives," Esme began the speech.

"_Finally, someone normal!"_ Charlie cheered internally. And I kinda agreed with him, again. Esme was really an angel.

"We will cherish and protect her forever," Esme was really so gentle.

"_At least my daughter got a sane mother-in-law, not like her real mother,"_ Charlie thought. And again, I kinda agreed.

My time!

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are."

"_Thank God, he doesn't mention sleeping, or I'll really kill him!" _Charlie warned.

"I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So, I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

This time, I just focused on my Bella. I didn't want to hear anyone else's thought. I just really wanted to hear Bella's.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading it..**

**Please review :) and let me know what you think about the story..**


End file.
